This invention relates to a scraper of the type having a bowl adapted to be lowered into engagement with the ground for earth loading purposes. Conventional scrapers normally comprise a tractor having the bowl articulated thereto by a gooseneck and attendant hitch mechanisms. The roadwheels supporting the tractor are non-steerable with the steering being effected by a pair of steering cylinders pivotally interconnected between the gooseneck and a hitch frame. In addition, the tractor normally comprises an internal combustion engine for propelling the scraper during earthworking and transport operations.